1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a profiled cover strip system for closing off a floor covering on a stair step which is open on at least one front side, with a top cover profile.
2. Description of Related Art
Profiled cover strip systems of the aforementioned type are already known from practice. While installation of floor coverings is comparatively simple even in the stair step region, it is often difficult to achieve a clean closing edge on the edges of the floor coverings for steps. Therefore, for closing off the edge of steps, profiled cover strip systems of the initially mentioned type which are conventionally called step cover strip systems are used. These step cover strip systems, in the simplest embodiment, can be simply be a cover profile. In order to be able to ensure vertical adjustability of the step cover strip system, profiled cover strip systems are also known which, in addition to the top cover profile, have a bottom base profile, and the base profile and the cover profile can be connected to one another and the cover profile can be installed relative to the base profile in different vertical positions. This vertical adjustability is generally necessary since profiled cover strip systems must be adaptable to different covering thicknesses.
While a front-side edge covering is easily possible by way of the known profiled cover strip systems, for stair steps that are open on the front side, the problem is that, not only the floor covering, but especially also the hollow profile and thus the “inner life” of the profiled cover strip system can be seen; this is aesthetically very unattractive. In order to conceal the edge of the floor covering and especially the front side of the profiled cover strip system, blind strips are conventionally used which are joined to the front side of the covering and are attached there. These blind strips are conventionally routed as far as the profiled cover strip system. While concealing the front side of the covering by way of the blind strip is generally possible without difficulty, in the region of the profiled cover strip system problems arise since the profiled cover strip system often does not have a clean closing edge.
The facing of the front side of this profile is therefore generally problematical. Special difficulties arise by the profiled cover strip systems not having an exactly predefinable height. The height of the profiled cover strip system depends ultimately on the respective installation situation and thus on the height of the covering used.